What is the positive difference between the $2000^{\mathrm{th}}$ term and the $2005^{\mathrm{th}}$ term of the arithmetic sequence $-8,$ $-2,$ $4,$ $10,$ $\ldots$?
The common difference in this arithmetic sequence is $-2 - (-8) = 6$.  The $2000^{\text{th}}$ term is $a + 1999d$, and the $2005^{\text{th}}$ term is $a + 2004d$, so the positive difference between these two term is $(a + 2004d) - (a + 1999d) = 5d = 5 \cdot 6 = \boxed{30}$.